Serenade of the Night
by Nocturnas Resting
Summary: Will they acctsept her or will they shun her when they hear of her secret? What will you do Fairy Tail? Will they hear it the Serenade of the night?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything, everything is owned by the respective author and/or director_

'-'= normal talking

**abc...**= spells/name of the magic

_'abc...'_=thoughts

I will start there where Lucy came to be 'adopted' into the Guild Fairy Tail, I'll try to keep it as close to the cannon as I can but will probably go completely different and please give me criticism since I am more of a reader than a writer. :)

**# Chapter 1#**

Just short behind a blond teenager a figure hidden by an inky black cloak with a big hood. The dark figure draws some curious stares onto it's Pearson and they tensed slightly when the mysterious figure walks by, since they cannot feel any magical power. And wonder for what kind of reason that being would be here.

-?-P.O.V

As I walked into the guild I noticed that I caught some stares, and I tried not to blush which failed miserably, but was luckily hidden by my cloak. I followed the blond child in front of me. She walked up to the barmaid and asked if she could join the guild, the other now known as Mirajane said yes. She took a stamp out and put it on the back of the girls hand and she got a **pink **Mark, which made me shudder in disgust. Which I tried

Now it was my turn as I walked nearer to Mirajane,'Could I please join Fairy Tail?' I asked she answered 'Sure but could you please tell me what kind of magic you use we will need to file you in for the Master','OK.' I shuffle around a bit, on the bar stool I was sitting on 'Well … it's a rather old magic, it is Forbidden for normal Humans such as you and nearly everyone from the guild since it is very dangerous for them, since I was … born … under unusual circumstances I can use it, I am surpressing it right now...' I chuckle nervously ' it is... **Kodai no ushinawareta jidai** or rather said **the lost age****s**** of ****the ancient**_**,**__'quite literally though_ ' I can do lots of things with it, it is a lost one ', 'Oh my then you would b e just right here we've got a dragon-slayer his name is Natsu Dragneel here so maybe you could talk with him.' she said and looked curiously at me 'Oh … wait I forgot to ask you but what is your name?', 'Well it's Serenade Higure it is a pleasure to meet you Mirajane-san, if you don't mind I'll excuse myself now and go see the master' I smiled slightly which stayed hidden because of the cloak _She said there was a dragon-slayer here I wonder how he will react to me hehehe_

As I moved towards the masters office then suddenly someone grabbed my arm...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything but the plot_

_**A/N: This will be mostly in Serenades P.O.V **_

**abc...=** spells/magic types _'abc...'_= thoughts 'abc...'=normal talking

**#Chapter 2#**

_As I moved towards the masters office then suddenly someone grabbed my arm..._

**Serenade **

and pulled me onto the floor just as a table sailed over our heads, I looked up … then down towards the head of my saviour and saw Makarov Dreyar, who grumbled 'Those idiotic brats their at it again and I just told them to stop a-and just as I turn my back they start at it again …. '**sigh**, then he looked up and … saw me and said jovially 'Hello it's nice to meet you but who are you?' I smile slightly 'Yo master I wanted to ' I show him the guild mark on the centre of my hand which is black with some red specks in it, which look like drops of blood 'tell you something it is rather … important. Since it has been a rather long time...' while in my head I smiled in remembrance, I would say myself it is a rather sad smile.

He looked at me in puzzlement and nodded, as we arrived at the masters office, he took his seat behind his desk on an elevated seat, probably custom made for him, and looked at me with questioning eyes and asked ' So child what do you want to tell me?' , I sighted a little as I knew I had to tell him, 'Well 'I started ' there will be many hard chips up ahead and be beware many dangers will come and I can only say this much. Some things will have to be found out, and some should never be known by humans. Or anybody really … ' I say in a tone of Voice that is very serious.

Then I stand up and start walking towards the door as the still shell shocked Guild-Master called ' What do you mean! Tell me more what kind of dangers!' I just looked at him sadly ' I cannot tell you that, it will help you in the long run though these trials.' then I turned to leave but he shouted 'Wait!' again but I had already disappeared.

**The story will be a rewrite of my little Monster **

**I hope you like it and pls. Review **

**:)**


End file.
